1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connection devices. More specifically, the present invention concerns connection devices for holding objects, such as, for instance, keys or dog tags.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Those ordinarily skilled in the connection device or connector art will appreciate that connectors for holding objects such as keys or dog tags employ a split ring or S-hook configuration which present difficulties when a user adds or removes objects therefrom. For instance, a traditional split ring may be constructed of a single piece of spring metal wire configured in a double loop. The resilient spring metal resiliently urges each of the respective loops against one another such that a user is required to pry open an end of the spring metal to permit a user to add objects thereto by threading the object along the ring. Similarly, to remove an object from a traditional split ring a user must pry open an end of the spring metal and thread the object along the ring until the object is removed. A tool is often necessary to pry open an end of the ring to add or remove objects from a split ring connector.
Likewise, a traditional S-hook connector may be constructed of resilient metal and incorporates two loops configured and shaped like the letter “S”. To add or remove an object from a traditional S-hook, a user may use a tool, such as plyers, to pry one of the loop ends open and away from the body of the hook, add or remove the desired objects from the S-hook, and then urge the end of the hook back to its original position.
Thus, a user may experience difficulty in adding or removing objects from conventional connectors like split rings or S-hooks because the effort necessary to open the connector to add or remove objects often requires the use of tools, which may be unwieldy and may not be readily available. Moreover, the effort required to add or remove objects to or from a traditional split ring or S-hook may cause a user to apply too much force and render the connector unsuitable for continued use. For instance, the user may exceed the limits of resiliency of the split ring or S-hook and bend or break the connector such that it is no longer capable of readily retaining objects thereon.